The Night Of The Hunter
by pokefan525
Summary: hey every one i would like to thank you for reading and reviewing. if you have any helpful hints or story ideas pm them to me and i will do my best to add them to my story
1. Chapter 1

The Night of the Hunter

A/N: this is my first story so I would like to thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this. Since this is my first story I would like some constructive criticism. But I would like no flamers or hate notes. So as always Rate & review

* * *

Chapter 1

Pov Humphrey

As I started to wake up one seemingly nice morning, I started to think ' what did I do to deserve a perfect life….' I turned my head to see Kate sleeping up against me. '… a perfect mate?'

Just as I finished thinking Kate started to stir.

"Good morning beautiful." I spoke to her in a loving tone.

"Good morning." She said in a tone that has less enthusiasm as mine.

I brushed it off.

I then asked what alpha duties she had to do today. She then spoke to me. "Just got my normal duties, so I should be back tonight."

"oh….ok." I responded.

As she left my four best friends walked into my den. My four best friends are Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and Lilly.

"hey guys what's up?" I asked.

"Do you want to go log sledding today?" they all asked the same time. I quite literally started to roll on the floor laughing at their confused expressions.

"Ya, lets head to the biggest hill in jasper." I answered enthusiastically.

No-one said a word on the walk to the hill. On the walk I found a log that could hold all of our weight and could fit 5 wolves.

When we got to the hill Lilly spoke up and said. " Let's get on down this hill now shall we."

"Let's do this!" Salty almost screamed as I placed our log on the hill.

We all piled into the sled. The way we got into the sled was Lilly, me, Shakey, Salty, and Mooch.

I yelled 'PUSH!" Mooch pushed us with all his strength and we were off. The sled was moving at very high speeds. Due to the weight of four wolves on a steep hill.

10 Hours Later

We have been sledding for the last 10 hours. When we heard the howl signaling time to eat, all of us started on our way to the pack feeding grounds. When we got there we had to wait for the Alphas to finish eating. Our group of five headed to the largest and tastiest looking caribou out of them all. We started to dig in. after we all finished eating we headed off to the lake to clean the blood off of our muzzles. After we all washed up I spoke, "Well, I had a great amount of fun today. But alas it is time for me to return to mine and Kate's den.

"Awww…." They all said at the same time.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

Lilly spoke up and said. "Well I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"See you all tomorrow." I called as I started to walk away.

"BYE!" they all yelled after me.

On my way home I was thinking about what I wanted to do tomorrow. When I walked into the den I noticed Kate was not home yet. I didn't worry about it because she is usually not home till late at night.

After about half an hour I decided to go out and practice my hunting skills. I walked out of the den and found a nice sized log. I started to do some log squats. After I did about 60, I stopped and said "I'm…not…built….for…this." I said in between breaths.

I lied down as I waited for my breath to come back. When it came back I took a nice long jog around the territory. As soon as I reached the western side river I jumped in and started to swim against the current.

As I finished I smelt caribou not too far away. As I got close I started to hear a strange noise coming from the bushes to my right.

As I look through the bushes I saw what I least expected….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I looked through the bushes to see what I least expected…_

I ran home with tears in my eyes. I was wondering what I was doing wrong with my life I then started to think that I should go and talk to Lilly about what I saw on the other side of that bush.

I ran towards Lilly den thinking about how I should break the news to her. As I ran into her den panting with tears in my eyes she looked up at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked concern flooder her voice.

As I started to speak the sadness started to well up in my eyes and throat.

"I-I… caught…. K-K-Kate a-and Garth…." I stopped what I was saying and broke down in tears.

As I lied down on the floor I saw Lilly walk up to me and give me a friendly and comforting hug.

I don't know how long I sat there crying and Lilly being a good friend she was she was there the whole time comforting me.

When I calmed down a bit she asked "What was it that you caught Kate and Garth doing?"

After I calmed down a bit I worked up the courage to tell her what I saw.

I looked inter her lavender colored eyes and said "I caught them m-m-m-mating…" I trailed off. I started to look at my feet. After a minute or two I looked up at Lilly. She appeared to have doubt in her eyes.

She spoke up and said. "No. Kate and Garth would not do that to us. Garth loves me to much. And Kate loves you too much. Neither of them would cheat on us."

I started to think maybe she was right.

I spoke up and said " You know that you are probably right. It must have been my eyes playing tricks on me."

With that done and over with I said "Thank you Lilly." And gave her a big hug.

She wheezed out "Need….to…..breath."

I let go and said that I was sorry. We both shared a laugh. I said goodbye as I started to leave.

"I will always help my best friend." She spoke up as I started to leave her den.

Beginning of chapter

Lilly's pov

On my way home I saw Humphrey stalking some caribou. I started to think '_The hunting lessons must be going good.'_

I continued my walk to my den. As I walked into my den I found a comfortable area to lie down on. I started to have the weirdest dream.

I was running through jasper to get home. I was running with a wolf that I could not see because light did not shine through the forest canopy. As I was trying to figure out who I was running with I notices two pups running between us.

As we got back to a den the pups said "Goodnight" simultaneously. As they walked into the den I looked at the wolf. He seemed very familiar but I could not put a face on the wolfs body. That was when he spoke in a loving fatherly tone.

"Good night honey. I'm going to bed."

"Good night" I responded.

He then stepped in the light and kissed me. When he did that I was surprised but I closed my eyes as a reflex. When he pulled away I opened my eyes and look into his. I was surprised to see big blue eyes staring back at me. That was when I realized the wolf was… Humphrey?

I jolted awake. The only thing on my mind at that moment was 'what the hell was that'. I was breathing pretty heavy for the next five minutes. After I calmed down I noticed Humphrey run into my den with tears in his eyes.

I asked him "what's wrong?"

I was looking in to his eyes wondering what he was thinking.

He started to say in-between sobs. "I-I…. caught K-K-Kate…. and Garth…." He started to lie down on the ground and buried his face into his paws and started to cry. I did what I thought would be the best thing to do. I walked over to him and pulled him into a friendly hug. He almost squeezed the breath out of me as he hugged back. We sat with him crying into my shoulder for about half an hour.

After he calmed down I asked him " what did you catch Kate and Garth doing?"

He looked straight into my eyes and said " I caught them… M-M-M-Mating"

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I started thinking 'Garth wouldn't do that to me….. would he? No he would not he loves me too much.

I then told him what was on my mind. "No. Kate and Garth would not do that to us. Garth loves me to much. And Kate loves you too much. Neither of them would cheat on us."

After a minute or two he spoke up "You know what, maybe you are right. Must have been my imagination playing tricks on me."

After we talked for a little while longer he gave me a hug and thanked me for calming him down.

He let me go and I spoke up saying "I will always help my best friend." He gave me a friendly smile and left to walk home.

I then laid down in a comfortable spot in the back of mine and Garths den. As I looked out the front of the den thinking about what Humphrey had said. 'Could he possibly be telling the truth.' I then closed m eyes to await the sleep that never came.

I then heard Garth walk into our den. I opened my eyes slightly see him panting. As I started to think I smelt two things on Garth. I smelt my sister and….Sex on him. He looked sad, angry, and confused at the same time. His eyes bolted open for what reason I do not know. He then ran out of the den as fast as he could. I started to think 'Maybe Humphrey was right about what happened with Kate and Garth?' I started tearing up thinking about it. That was when the dam burst. I let the tears fall freely now. After about ten minutes I stopped crying and thought ' I need to go to talk to Humphrey'. I started to walk to Humphreys den.

I howled a low pitch howl letting Humphrey know I was there.

He came out of his den and asked "What's wrong?"

I replied by saying "We need to talk follow me."

He had a questioning look plastered on his face. But he followed me without question. We walked for about ten minutes not speaking to each other. When I thought we were far enough away I said "I think you might have been right."

He gave me a confused look and asked "about what?"

I then looked away from him and spoke in a very quiet and soft voice. "Kate and Garth mating."

He replied with "What!? I thought it was my imagination just playing tricks on me. You also said that Kate and Garth wouldn't do that to us. You said they love us too much."

"After you left Garth ran into the den as soon as Garth ran into our den the only things I could smell besides his scent was my sister and….. sex."

I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes. We looked at each other for a minute before I couldn't handle the emotions anymore. I ran up to him and started to cry into his shoulder.

We sat like that for I don't know how long. I then looked into his friendly blue eyes. He reached up and wiped the tears that remained stationary on my cheek.

I then licked his cheek and thanked him for making me feel better. His face turned into one of surprise.

After he got over the shock of me licking his cheek he spoke up and said. "Hey what are friend for."

"It was nice talking to you Humphrey. I'm going to head home. I need to sleep. We will finish the conversation tomorrow." I said as I started to walk back to my den.

"Goodnight!" he called after me.

After I walked into my den I went to the back and lied down. I closed my eyes and started to think. 'Why would Kate and Garth to this to Humphrey and I. after about half an hour of lying down in my den I finally found the sleep that eluded me all night.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note. Hello everyone welcome to chapter 3. I did not write this. I got my friend the idealist 33 to write this for me. He is a good writer a makes great stories go check them out.

* * *

Garth was walking back to his and Lilly's den after a really long day of Alpha duties. He stretched out and heard some cracks "Oh, I'm so glad I'm done for the day. Any more of that and my back would have ended up like my fathers."

When he was half way to his den he heard something in the bushes to his right. He walked over to them and brushed them aside to see Kate lying down by the river. He couldn't see her face so he walked up to her, "Kate?"

She turned. It seemed like she had a sad face on but then smiled when she saw him. "Oh, Garth. Hello."

"What's wrong Kate? You usually aren't out this long. How long have you been out here?"

"I've been here all day. Winston told me that i could have a day off today."

"Why aren't you spending it with Humphrey? He would have been happy to hang out with you all day," he said lying down next to her.

"I know, but something feels off. Maybe it's the whole Alpha & Omega thing that I need to get used to, but something just doesn't click."

"With you and Humphrey?"

"Yes. At first I thought it was because we weren't spending enough time together and not getting close enough, but we mated a couple of days ago and I still don't feel anything."

""Well, maybe because it was your first time. Nobody is god their first time."

She looked at him, "We've done it five times"

Garth's eyes went wide, "Five!" He and Lilly had only done it twice. It wasn't too big, but he could feel something between their mating. Maybe once they'd get used to it some sparks would fly.

"Ya, we wanted to have pups, but now I'm not sure anymore. I keep thinking on how we are going to raise half alpha and half omega pups. We wouldn't be able to train them because omegas aren't meant to do what alphas do. It's starting to worry me"

Garth had never thought of that with Lilly. What if he had to train half of his pups and she were to stay with he others? They would never see each other again and half of his family would be like complete strangers to him. "Wow, I guess that's probably why they made that Alphas and Omegas can't mate law," he said frowning.

"Yes, but Humphrey felt so perfect for me. He saved my life and we became more than just friends... didn't we?" she asked herself.

"Well maybe that's why you thought you loved him. He saved your life. Maybe you felt like since he loves you that after he saved you, you needed to love him back to show how grateful you were."

She had never thought of this. "Maybe, I really don't know anymore." Then I thought came to her head, "What if we did it? Only to see if we feel anything different?"

Garth's eyes went wide, "Um, I don't think that's the best idea. Wouldn't that be cheating?" he said thinking of any way to get out of this.

"Pwease?" she said with puppy dog eyes.

"But, your sister. What would she think?" he said already feeling some blood rush to his member.

"Pwease?" she said again this time getting closer to him.

"Um, I think I hear your mother calling you," he said as he got up. "We can't let her get mad can we?"

Kate then jumped on him and pinned him to the floor, "She won't find out," she said leaning in closer to him.

Garth half wanted to push her off but his male hormones really wanted to mate with a wolf as hot as Kate. "But... I... Lilly?"

"It's only to see if Humphrey really is for me. You and I were destined to be together. Lets just test each other out ok?" she said about a centimeter from his face.

Garth was really nervous now. It seamed like the left side of his brain was saying 'Lilly! Lilly! Lilly!' while the right side was saying 'Do her! It's just a sister-in-law with benefits thing anyways.'

The next thing that came out of his mouth shocked him. "O-kkay"

With that she started kissing him. At first it felt weird and awkward to Garth but he just let her and it almost felt 'right'... almost. After a few seconds she let go and moved down to his lower body. His member was almost fully erect. "Looks like you will at least enjoy this a little bit," Kate said as she liked the tip.

"Ah!" he said feeling her tongue lick the most sensitive part. She continued to lick all around it till it was all wet and fully erect.

She looked up at him, he was just sitting there waiting for her to continue. She got on top of him and aligned their parts together. "Are you ready?"

He didn't know what else to say, "Yes," still feeling like this was a bad idea, but they had already gotten this far. She pushed down and moaned as he did too. At first she went up and down slowly, but she seemed to be fine and started riding him a lot faster. He always had to wait a bit with Lilly cause she was really sensitive but Kate seemed to like it rough. After a few minutes she stopped suddenly. "Wha-whats wrong?" he said feeling unsatisfied and wanting to get on top of her so he could fuck her at his speed.

"You're a lot smaller than Humphrey, but that's not what feels weird about this." He was biting he lower lip about to start thrusting into her. "We need passion. Make it feel real. Pretend I'm Lilly and kiss me or hug me or whatever you do."

"Ok," he said flipping them over quickly. She made a little girly squeak as she was flipped over. "You ok?" he said ready to fuck her brains out.

"Yes, I'm just not used to being on the bottom."

"Well, you said to do what I do with Lilly, so here I go," he said leaning in and kissing her as he started going in and out of her.

She was a bit surprised at how good it felt even if he was smaller than Humphrey down there and maybe even a bit thinner, but it still felt great. She started moaning in his mouth.

Garth saw his chance and stuck his tongue in hers as he began riding a lot faster. They both wrestled in her mouth for alpha domination but since they both were alphas it was taking longer. Usually Garth would have alreay beeten Lilly since she wouldn't even try to be better than him and Kate would be so much better than Humphrey that she could easily trick him and take over his mouth. With both of them being hardcore alphas they were made it hard for either of them to win until Garth pushed into her a bit harder than he had before which made her moan for a second as he pushed her tongue back and was in total control of her mouth.

She was trying to push him back but he was already in and licking all around inside. Kate was shocked. She was having fun while mating with Garth. He was making it really fun with that tongue game they had just done. She hugged him but then thought she heard something that moved the bushes. She opened her eyes to look but Garth's big body was in the way. She was going to ask him to stop for a moment util she felt herself suddenly orgasm.

She yelled loudly but the sound was muffled since Garth was still kissing her. He heard her and fucked her harder so she could get the ultimate feel of it. The extra lube made it a lot easier for him to go in and out of her so he went harder, faster, and as deep as he could.

He stopped kissing her and said "Oh Kate! I'm gonna cum!" he said not slowing down at all. This was the greatest mating he had ever done. Kate just felt right for him. Like the puzzle piece that fits and completes the image. Lilly just felt like the piece that fit.

As much as Kate didn't want to possibly get pregnant with Garth she couldn't help but say "IN ME!"

He couldn't help himself and hated to admit that he probably wouldn't have been able to stop anyways and cam inside of her. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" he said with a couple more thrusts to completely empty himself.

Kate felt some warm liquid start coming out of her on his last couple of thrusts. It seamed like he came twice as much as her pussy could hold. He was panting and then pulled out. "Fuck!" he said getting mad.

"What? Whats wrong?" Kate said feeling more cum leave her after he pulled out.

"You! Me! I just came inside of you! If you get pregnant Eve will have my head!"

"Don't worry about it. I've mated with Humphrey plenty of times. If I do get pregnant I can say it was Humphrey."

"No! That's not the point! You're married! I'm married! And I'm not just married to anyone! I'm married to your sister! I just came inside of my sister-in-law!" he said falling on the ground next to her.

"And how did it feel?" she said trying to make a point.

Garth sighed, "It felt perfect."

"Exactly!"


End file.
